


Changes

by ladyoneill



Series: Dark Side Of The Moon [60]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming of Age, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mates, Nudity, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a special night for a young girl on the brink of womanhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon ficlet prompt: Teeth and Claws, and from Lily's POV. Making up my own pack dynamic stuff. I wrote this over two weeks ago but, since then, have been very ill and not in the mood to do much of anything but drag myself to work each day. Oops, also fits the "rights of passage/coming of age" prompt for my Trope Bingo card.

On the first full moon after her first menstrual cycle, Lily stands in the yard, bouncing on her toes, the energy from the moon making her jittery, like there are ants under her skin. The moon has yet to appear but she can feel it, and a part of her, the wolf that's never been so close, wants to rip off her clothes, howl and run.

Soon, soon, it growls in her head, and Lily's hands tug at the hem of her simple t-shirt, wanting it off.

A gentle hand takes her wrist and she snarls at Angelina, then gives her a mortified look. "Sorry," she mutters.

Derek's mate smiles. "We've all been here, Lily. You're doing fine."

"I remember my first change," Cora says softly from her other side. "I wish it had been with family. This is how it should be."

Derek squeezes her shoulder in sympathy and she leans into him for a moment before he joins his mate, eyes turned upwards towards the spot the moon will appear.

Lily looks up as well, then over to the picnic table where her dad sits, reading to the cubs too young to shift, but she can tell he's distracted. His eyes, filled with worry, keep going to her.

Her Alpha goes to his mate, crouches down, murmurs something even she can't hear with her enhanced hearing--hearing that's gotten sharper every day since she became a woman. Her dad frowns, then shrugs, then kisses papa.

The ants under her skin grow fiercer, and she can't help it, she tugs off her shirt, tossing it aside.

"Are you sure?" Angelina asks, even as her own fingers go to the buttons on her shirt.

"I need to be naked," she pants, pulling at her clothes, ripping free the snap of her jeans, and then her Alpha is there, helping her as he used to help her undress for baths when she was a toddler.

He's her Alpha, her father, her papa, everything jumbled together, and once she's nude, he easily strips off his own jeans. Around them the other members of the Pack, her family, do as well, and she hears daddy complain about naked butts, but it's his teasing tone, and he resumes the story he's reading.

The wolves are comfortable naked. There's nothing sexual about it, even between mates. And they wait, milling about, voices low as they discuss the run and the hunt, Lily's first change.

She'll kill something tonight, eat hot, raw flesh, her claws and fangs dripping blood. It's a ritual to hunt with her Alpha and Pack, to bring down her first kill. It cements her place.

Lily can't wait. Her fingers twitch, her jaw begins to ache.

The moon appears, full and pale, and it's like lightning through her. Gasping, she closes her eyes and when she opens them again, she sees through the gold of the coming shift.

Her father smiles at her, eyes crimson, and his hands take her shoulders. He's talking to her, but, as the wolf inside her starts to howl, she can't hear him. Dimly she's aware of the others changing, growling and howling, but they're waiting for her.

"Let it come, Lily," her Alpha encourages, squeezing her shoulders. "It's as natural as breathing."

In the warm spring air she pants, her body shudders, and she feels the wolf just beneath the surface of her skin. A howl builds in her chest and she presses her hands to it, wanting to tear it from her lungs.

There are claws pricking her little breasts and, awed, she looks down, sees them extending from the tips of her fingers, sharp, deadly. Her mouth fills with fangs and she shakes from head to toe.

The howl erupts from her and her Alpha proudly joins her. She can feel the Pack's pride and joy through the cementing bond, feel her human father's concern but happiness as well. Looking up into her Alpha's shifted face, body quivering and ready, she waits for his command.

"Let's run," he growls.

The Pack lopes towards the woods and Lily's there with them, beautiful and deadly and strong. Herself for her first time ever.

Again, her wolf howls.

End


End file.
